Gaming and Gambling
Summary: 'The Rebel Hunters have a sleepover at Nia's while some of the adults are at Hero and Branwen's bachelor party '*note these are a reference to the draw the squad memes* The camera view opens up in New Troy with the Rebel Hunters being dropped off by their parents. Since they're invited to Hero and Branwen's double casino bachelor party. Aura Falcon: '''Thanks for doing this Ellie. '''Elena Troy: '''It's fine, go and have fun! Just don't get drunk. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: ''*sees the Cyprian-Hopebringer twins, the Jakuta siblings, Trifa, Setsuna and Adam* What are you guys doing here? '''Adam Beetle: '''Hey, we wanted to crash with you guys too. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Fair point. '''Vali Lokasenna: '''Now girls, be good now. '''Rose Lokasenna: '''It will be fine, dad. It's just one night. '''Vali Lokasenna: '''Alright. Remember to brush your teeth and get to bed bed on time. '''Ignatius Hyrr: '''Hey Ellie! Sorry if any of the kid- '''Elena Troy: '''No it's fine! Go have fun. I mean it's been 12 years since you guys could actualy go out. '''Kana Kaiyo: '''I guess you're right. Thanks! '''Summer Brander: '''Make sure Leo gets to bed on time. I- '''Elena Troy: '''Wow, you really didn't learn anything from Solaris now, did you? Just let him have fun with his friends. '''Socorro Trojan:' I'll see you later, Ellie! The adults teleport using their portal bracelets to the Venecian, a fancy hotel in Macau, China. They check into their rooms and head off to the casino. Receptionist: 'Welcome to the Casino. Do you have a reservation? '''Summer Brander: '''Yes, we're here for Hero Şervan and Branwen Odinson's double bachelor party. '''Receptionist: '''Then welcome, may luck smile upon you. ''The adults walk into the private casino room, there are several gambling tables , slot machines, a pool table, several sofas, karaoke and a bar. The room is richly decorated as it is an exclusive private room. 'Hero Şervan: '''Hey! You guys made it! '''Tarîtî Nexweşî: '''Congrats on your engagements dudes. '''Branwen Odinson: '''Alright, let's get this party started! ''The bartender brings them all champagne and they all cheer. Meanwhile in New Troy with the kids, Amber recently arrived after she pretended to be asleep on Olympus so she can come down and have fun with her friends/teammates. Some of the other kids are getting to know each other while trying to keep Homura from knocking things over. 'Elena Troy: '''Alright kids, there's gotta be some ground rules. 1. No swearing. 2. No fighting 3. Training ends at 8pm 4. Make sure you include everyone 5. Have fun! '''All the kids: '''OK! ''They all head into the game room where there are many board games and multiple video games and movies. A large TV screen and lots of sofas, cushions and snacks. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''It's about time I beat you at this, Setsuna. ''*he picks a dance game* ''What do you say? '''Setsuna Mikoto: You're on! But first who wants to play Business Street? Toni Aeras: Me! But after I'm playing that game. Meanwhile with the adults, they're seated at different gambling tables. Fang and Musette keep on winning many rounds much to Malachite, Hebi, Blake, Saaya, Jete, Nina, Mars, Liv,and Vali's dismay, Vendetta, Diamond, Lian and Shield are constantly beating each other much to the shock of Ignatius, Derya, Julius, Mercy, Qrow, Huli and Summer, while Saphed, Chain, Raaja, Felicia, Prism, Asura and Arashi are cheering on the grooms-to-be, Branwen and Hero, in their showdown. The camera zooms in to another table. Mirî Irkalla: 'Bet, Nexweşî 2 chips. '''Erin Discord: '''Raise, Severo 4 chips. '''Tarîtî Nexweşî: '''Call! Severo 5 chips. '''Noche Severo: '''Then I fold! ''*he throws down his cards which are revealed to be High card* '''Hanabi Senju: '''I call! Irkalla 4 chips! '''Zane von Olympus: '''Ummm, I'm not used to this but...I bet. de Kan 5 chips. '''Aira de Kan: ''*smiles* Then I Raise! Irkalla, de Kan and von Olympus! 2 chips. '''Aura Falcon: '''Babe what are you doing?! '''Aira de Kan: '''Trust me on this. '''Aura Falcon: '''Alright. Raise, de Kan 3 chips. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Bet! Darkness 5 chips. '''Dealer: '''Please reveal your hands. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Straight. '''Erin Discord:' 3 of a kind Zane von Olympus: '''Two pair. '''Aura Falcon: '''Full House! '''Hanabi Senju: '''One pair '''Tarîtî Nexweşî: '''Four of a kind '''Mirî Irkalla: ''*smirks* Straight flush. '''Aira de Kan: '''Oh, yeah? ''*shows her hand* ''Royal Flush! '''Dealer: '''Round 4's winner Aira de Kan! $10,000 '''Socorro Trojan:' Jeez! That is impressive! Zane von Olympus: '''Aira, that's your third win! How did you get so good at gambling? '''Aira de Kan: I have my ways...Babe we keep this up and we'll hit the jackpot! Meanwhile with the kids, they're playing Business Street (parody of Monopoly). It's a complete and total mess. Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'I HIT THE JACKPOT! ''*puts on a pair of sunglasses while Amber and Adam shower the orange money onto him* '''Toni Aeras: Is this your first time?' ''The camera zooms out to show Nia, Adolpha and Yoruko in large cardboard boxes with the word 'jail' written on it, Foxx, Jewel and Trifa are lying on the ground contemplating on how it went wrong. Akihiro, Vidyut and Yang are raging in the corner, Lupe, Valeria and Kagami are just praying for the madness to end, Eigou, Hachi, Hinoka and the other kids have no idea how this happened. Setsuna Mikoto: ''*grabs a microphone points to Foxx, Jewel and Trifa* AND THEY'RE DOWN!!! '''Talia Reflection: '''Oooh! That's gotta hurt! '''Lili Lokasenna: '''And that's gonna leave a mark! '''Pyra Hyrr: '''These guys are nuts. Considering that they're bounty hunters like mom. '''Hachi Nile: '''What have we become?! '''Eigou Nile: '''I'm officially scared of board games now. '''Hinoka Kodoma: '''I told you this was a bad idea. '''Junsui Hyrr: '''I think they're awesome! Especially Vidyut-nii chan! Did you see him electrocute Nia- nee san?! What do you think Homura? ''*notices that Homura is missing* ''GYAH!!! HOMU-CHAN'S GONE! '''Rose Lokasenna: '''Don't worry, she's with me. ''*Homura is trying read Rose's book* Some parents are definitely irresponsible. Junsui Hyrr: 'Oh thank goodness. '''Leo Brander: '''Your teammates are definitely...a colorful bunch...uh..Adam? '''Adam Beetle: '''I'm sorry! I can't hear you over the sound of my division's Victory!!!!! ''*rubs the money all over himself and dabs* '''Ife Aeras: What was that? What was that dab?! Sundarata Devi: 'Hey kids, I was wondering if ''*sees the horror in front of her* ''ohhh...nevermind.... ''Meanwhile with the adults, after a few rounds of poker they're either at the slot machines or hanging by the bar, Qrow and Huli finally got their luck at the slot machine, winning over $4,000. 'Qrow Otur: '''YEAH! '''Huli Shang: '''Well I mean at least I came in 5th place over all for poker. But Babe! This is great! '''Lian Hua: '''Well I definitely got lucky. 50K!!! ''There's a loud SMACK as Summer slams his head repeatedly into the slot machine. '''Summer Brander: Aaaaaaand lost! Again! *his eye starts twitching* I suck at these games... Julius Redemption: I think you should stop. This is your eighteenth loss...in a row. Vali Lokasenna: Well...it could've been worse. Remember earlier today? Flashback to earlier in the day, where a frantic-looking Summer is tapping away at his MirrorPhone. Summer Brander: Why isn't he responding to the emails?! Was he kidnapped or something? Huli Shang: I think he's just sick of receiving emails after he got 25 "are you okay" messages three minutes ago. Back to the present day. Julius Redemption: Yeah that was definitely worse. A wah-wah-waaaah fanfare plays as Summer screams. Summer Brander: OH COME ON! I WAS GOING TO WIN THIS ROUND! THIS SLOT MACHINE IS RIGGED! RIGGED!!! He punches the slot machine, then starts whacking it with a random baseball bat. Julius slowly edges away from the crazy guy. Summer Brander: off-screen BURN!!! BURN TO THE GROUND!!! BURN UNTIL NOTHING REMAINS!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Meanwhile! Back at New Troy, a new game of Business Street has started. The players are Leo Brander, Setsuna Mikoto, Talia Reflection, and Lili Lokasenna. Leo's in the lead, Talia's in second, Setsuna third, and Lili last. Leo Brander: Alright! Your roll, Lili! Lili rolls the dice, and moves. After a pause, she squeals in excitement. Lili Lokasenna: YES! I WIN! Setsuna Mikoto: Wait, what? Talia Reflection: You've had last place the whole game! Lili Lokasenna: I bought the Boardwalk! There's a silence. Setsuna opens her mouth, but is cut off by Leo. Leo Brander: OH COME ON! I WAS GOING TO BANKRUPT YOU THIS TURN! THIS GAME IS RIGGED! RIGGED! He snaps the board in half, then starts stomping on the halves. Everyone starts edging away from the crazy guy. Leo Brander: off-screen BURN!!! BURN TO THE GROUND!!! BURN UNTIL NOTHING REMAINS!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ife Jakuta: But there's no fire. Rose Lokasenna: ...why do I get an odd sense of deja vu? Nia Troy: '''Uhhh...Setsuna, Shade. Weren't you guys about to have a dance off? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Oh yeah! ''*she throws down the dance game and strikes a pose* '''Saa! Hajimemashou! (Now let's begin! In Japanese)'' Shade Falcon de-Kan: 'You're on! '''Rose Lokasenna and Pyra Hyrr: '''Oh no... ''Yoruko turns up some music and the two begin having a dance off. The girl Hunters, Ife and Lili are cheering for Setsuna while the rest of the guy Hunters, Leo and Junsui are cheering on Shade. Rose and Pyra grab Homura and they walk out of the game room to spend some time in the royal library. Shade begins moon walking and doing backflips. Setsuna scoffs and begins break dancing much to everyone's shock. '''Foxx Otur: '''Since when did she learn how to break dance? '''Toni Aeras: Since I learnt how to front aerial? She does a beautiful front aerial and sticks the landing. ''Setsuna does a few aerials and she ends with a hand stand. All of the girls point at her and shout. All the girls in the room: '''OHHHH!!!! Take that! '''Ife Jakuta: Yo! Your turn Shade! Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Ya call that dancin'? I'll show ya dancing. ''Shade begins doing some capoeira and he rips off his shirt, throws it in the air. But accidentally smacks Foxx, causing him to fall on top of Nia just as Elena walks in. 'Elena Troy: '''Hey kids, it's almost time for-''*Shade's shirt lands on Elena's face* ''Huh? What's going.....*she removes the shirt and sees Foxx on top of Nia* Vernal!!! '''Foxx Otur: '''Aunt Nia! It's an accident I swear! ''But before he can explain any further, Vernal leaps into the room, in his best ninja pose, Nia screams while everyone looks on in shock. Foxx tries to run for his life. 'Vernal: '''FOXX!!!!*he tackles Foxx and holds him to the ground, he preps his sword and points it at his neck* ''Explain to me your aspirations of tarnishing my daughter? '''Foxx Otur: ''*panicking* Shade knocked me over and I fell onto her! I swear I'm not planning to do anything! '''Nia Troy: '''Dad! Nothing happened! He just fell! '''Vernal: '''Alright...but if you even think for a moment I will even let you date her...you'd better pray it ends painlessly. ''Foxx nods nervously as Vernal exits the room. Vernal: '''Oh and one more thing...Nia! Daddy loves you! '''Nia Troy: ''*flustered* Dad! '''Foxx Otur: '*shell shocked* ''I'm not dead yet...I'm not dead yet... ''Meanwhile with the adults Raaja and Felecia are having a drunk dance off. While most of the other adults were pretty much drunk off their butts, except for Vali, Aaron, Amara, Liv, Erin, Zane and Ignatius and Socorro who are still sober. A few of them making out in corners, some passed out or spaced out or drunk singing at the karaoke booth. Hero and Branwen's pants are on the chandelier and they're just wearing their shirts with their ties tied around their heads and wearing sashes that have the words "Groom-to-be AF" Felecia mac Cumhaill: 'I got somethin' better up mah sleeve Parmesan! ''*hic* '' ''Felecia reveals that brought a collapsible pole and she begins pole dancing while Jete is drunk balerina hopping, Vendetta is chugging down another bottle of champagne in front of a zoned out Arashi and a passed out Asura. 'Raaja Parameshvar: '''Oh yeah?!*hic* '' Raaja randomly does the splits while Summer leaps over him while wearing sunglasses, Derya is drunk praying, Chain is screaming at the sight of Summer's ballet jump, Blake is drunk and confused, Lian gives Raaja bunny ears and drunk laughing and Fang and Musette poke in out of nowhere and they're both spaced out. 'Zane von Olympus: '''Huh, Venni was right when she said Shield was weak sauce. ''*her looks at Shield who's passed out in the corner while Diamond is still chugging down more whiskey, Ignatius and Liv are regretting their decisions and Malachite and Hebi are both passed out on the counter* '''Vali Lokasenna: '''I didn't think it'll get this crazy. '''Erin Discord: '''Yeah, really crazy. '''Branwen Odinson: ''*drunk talking* Heyyy!!! Vali!! '''Vali Lokasenna: '''Uh hey..Branwen... '''Branwen Odinson: '''Ya know..one of mah..da's horshes..have 8 legshs...called Slieprhphsh.... '''Vali Lokasenna: '''And?.... '''Branwen Odinson: '*drunk laughing* ''You kno who his mama was? Yo' dad! '''Vali Lokasenna: '''Okay?..... ''Branwen drunk laughs a bit more and passes out. Aaron Aeras: '''Best bachelor party ever!! Minus the drunk part. The drunk part is bad. '''Hero Şervan: Ya know me and Branwens getting murrayed to our ladies *hic* I got me a 200k!!! Amara Cupid: I'm...pretty sure Elena specifically told us not to get drunk... Ignatius Hyrr: Oh. Good thing we aren't then. Amara Cupid: We aren't. They are. Branwen Odinson: Hey, letsh go leaping off ta hotel with nothin' 'cept underoos! '''All Drunk:' YEAH! Amara groans and facepalms. Aaron Aeras: Ah jeez. Liv Mercybringer: Shouldn't you guys go get your money first? All Drunk: *all go and collect their winnings* Yeah!!! Money!!! Ignatius Hyrr: ' You know what, I'm just gonna knock em out so we can actually get some sleep. ''Ignatius, Aaron Liv, Erin, Zane, Amara and Vali knock out their friends and drag them back to their rooms along with their money briefcases before going back to their own rooms and passing out. Meanwhile, back at New Troy! The kids have FINALLY shut up. '''Leo Brander: ...sooooo what happens now? All: ... Lili Lokasenna: ...wanna just play Mario Kart and forget everything that happened in the past hour? I don't think I can ever unseen uncle Vernal almost killing Foxx. All: YEAH! Cut to Lili, Nia, Junsui, and Leo playing Mario Kart 8, Rainbow Road. Lili is in first, Nia is in fourth, Junsui is in sixth, and Leo is in twelfth. Everyone is cheering for the respective players. Lupe Bound-Amitola: Leo! Blue shell her! Adolpha Bound-Amitola: Nia don't use up all your mushrooms! Kagami Nile: Knock em over!! Amber von Olympus : Watch out for the POW box! I thought Yoshi is supposed to be fast! Trifa Liang-Mania: Junsui! What are doing?! That's the wrong way! Ooohhhhh Nia just hit you with a lightning cloud! Elena walks into the game room. Elena Troy: Kids, it's time for bed! The kids groan, they switch off their games and tried their best to clean up the messes they made in the game room. The girls all pile into Nia's room while the boys all pile into another guest room. Soon the snorefest from the boy's side begins Nia Troy: *sits up from her spot on the floor* Hey, you guys still awake? All the other girls: Yeah. Lili Lokasenna: So...do you guys like anyone? Or what's your deepest darkest secret? Pyra Hyrr: I bet Nia has a crush on Foxx. Nia tsundere blushes. Nia Troy: Wh-what makes you think that?! One, he's a peeping tom! Two, he's an airhead. 3, he is the worst when it comes to strategy and 4, he's an idiot! Hinoka Kodomo: '''Sounds like someone's a tsundere. '''Toni Jakuta: That's my brother in a nutshell. Rose Lokasenna: Well, the way you act around each other is a pretty big clue, plus you say he's an idiot, but he's really your idiot, right? And- Suddenly, a gasp comes from another part of the room. Everyone turns to see Homura, who is gesturing frantically. Amber von Olympus: Is something wrong with her? Pyra Hyrr: She has insomnia. Sometimes, she wakes up in the middle of the night like this. Adolpha Bound-Amitola: So nothing to worry about? Pyra Hyrr: N- Suddenly, there's a banging sound outside the door, like someone hitting a piece of wood, along with muffled angry yelling. Everyone falls silent. Rose Lokasenna: ...what was that? Nia Troy: *not sounding very confident* I-I'm sure it's just the boys playing a prank...trying to scare us... Setsuna Mikoto: Th-they're succeeding with...flying colors... Cut to the boys' room, where all are asleep. The bang sounds again, and Leo shoots out of bed with a gasp. Leo Brander: Wh-what was that? The doors to both rooms slowly open...and they see two pairs of eyes, grey and green, with the glint of mischief in them. Elena and Vernal whisper "Hey, wanna pull a prank on these guys?" The kids all grin. Aaaaaaand back to the casino! Everyone who got drunk the night before is in the lobby, rubbing their heads and moaning. Kana Kaiyō: Unnnngh...never...again... Julius Redemption: Why'd I get drunk in the first place, just...aaaaaagh... Mercy Redemption: Babe...let's never do that again...she collapses into her husband's arms Julius Redemption: Agreed...Uhhhhh... Huli Shang: Nrk...ugh, for some aspirin right now... Jete Muse: I don't think I can go to training today... Blake Winter: Me too... Saaya Vadh: I might actually do a painting about last night....heheh...nghh Nina Lil: Are You... ugh... serious? Lian Hua: I regret nothing! Gyuhhhh... Vendetta Judgement: Shield, Malachite, Diamond? Why do our phone records have so many calls to Elena and Vernal in the middle of the night? Musette Reflection: Fang, that was...the best...and worst decision ever..guhhh.. Prism Amitola: Why...why..did I drink so much? Midnight Darkness: And why are there so many photos of us online?..Ugh..my head.. Tarîtî Nexweşî: ' Nrk...ughhhhhh...Dammit... '''Mirî Irkalla: ' So..many..embarrassing pics... '''Hero Servan: Aaaah, worst bachelor...urk...hold on... Vali passes Hero a bucket, which he then vomits into. Qrow Otur: The hangovers...they're killin' me... Summer is mashing his face into the couch. Ignatius Hyrr: ...what are you doing? Summer Brander: Mashing my face into the couch cushions. Only thing that makes my head feel better...nraaah... Amara Cupid: Well, at least most of you took the initial shots pretty well. You only started getting tipsy on glass...what? Three? Four? Kana took ten. Nina Lil: Ten?! Summer Brander: How many did I take? Amara Cupid: You were drunk and doing ballet on your second glass. Branwen Odinson: He lasted for TWO? ...damn. Summer Brander: I get...I get drunk easily... Vali Lokasenna: ...welp, let's go home. Huli Shang: On the bright side, we now have 30k! Qrow Otur: Yay! Everyone who's not hungover uses the portal bracelets to teleport the others back to New Troy. Sundarata Devi is waiting for them. Sundarata Devi: Welcome back! How was the party? Kana Kaiyō: ...don't ask. Summer Brander: Do you have any aspirin? Vali enters Nia's room, but comes out only a few moments later. Vali Lokasenna: Huh. That's...weird. Amara Cupid: What's weird? Vali Lokasenna: Nobody's there. Kana Kaiyō: Huh? She enters the room. Kana Kaiyō: Wait, you're right! That is weird. Ignatius heads into the boys' room. Ignatius Hyrr: And there's nobody here either. Sundarata enters Nia's room, and notices something on the ground. Sundarata Devi: Someone left a note! She picks it up. Sundarata Devi: To the parents of these lovely children......YOU'VE BEEN PRANKED! Elena, Vernal and the kids all jump down and scare the other adults. Vali Lokasenna: '''What was that for?! '''Elena Troy: '''Oh I don't know, probably cuz of these! ''*she whips out her phone showing the extremely embarrassing photos from the bachelor party* ''We told you guys not to get drunk! '''Vernal: '''And how do explain these? ''*'he takes out his phone and reveals a voice message from Qrow* 'Aura Falcon: '''But we did win a lot of money. Shade we got more than enough to pay for your college! '''Leo Brander: '''How much did you win? '''Summer Brander: '$10.... Aaron snickers 'Leo Brander: '''Oh well we each have our own crazy nights. ''Everyone laughs as the screen fades black. The post credits scene shows Hero and Branwen's joint ceremony with Evîn and Katherine. At the reception, Shield was shown giving his best man speech when Vendetta runs up and de-pants him in front of everyone, as per their bet. Then a montage of photos show how crazy the reception eventually got along with Vali meeting Sleipnir, his half brother horse, and it ends with Hero and Evîn getting into their car with cans attached to it along with Hero's pants that has the words "Just Married AF" spray painted on them. While Branwen and Katherine get into their car with the words "#Newly Weds" painted on the back. The two couples drive off to the airport to go to their respective honeymoons. As the screen fades black for the last time Trifa speaks up. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''I think uncle Branwen left his pants in the fountain. Category:Fan Webisodes